The Legendary Journey
by SuicuneSwag
Summary: Emily and Luke have always been caring siblings, and when they both turn 10, its time for their journey through Unova. However, the dynamic duo find 2 1st class plane tickets to Kanto, and they can't resist. They start their journey in Kanto, and they are met by a mysterious man who is looking for "the chosen ones"... Are Emily and Luke the ones who can change the world?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1._

_The Starters_

"Emily! Emily! Wake up! It's time to get our Pokémon from the Professor!" The annoying little brother, Luke, said while on top of Emily.

She grumbled for a few seconds before reality struck her. "Uh huh… WAIT! Today we get out Pokémon! Come on, Luke! Hurry and get dressed! We don't want to be late!"

She looked in the mirror as she changed into her usual attire, which was black cargo pants, a grey shirt, a jean jacket, and a teal hat to cap it all off. She had lightly tanned skin, lengthy red hair, and bright blue eyes.

She was about done with dressing when her mom yelled from downstairs, "Kids, I made some pancakes! Hurry up before your father eats them all!" This caused a laugh from the kids and father.

The kids rushed downstairs in a burst of speed (to their parent's displeasure) to gobble down some of their mom's famous pancakes, which were served rarely. Today was a special occasion, though, because they were finally going to embark on their journey!

"Now that you're done with your pancakes, I wish you good luck on your journeys!" The sad mom said, with a tear running down her eye.

"Bye mom!" Luke and Emily said in synchronization.

And with that, they were off for Professor Junipers.

After the short walk in the summer sun, they were at the professors. They knocked on the door, and were greeted by a female professor with blonde hair.

"Hello! Come in, come in!"

"Hello Professor Juniper!" Emily said, and Luke followed.

"So, are you ready to chose your new partner?"

"You bet!" Luke said. Like Emily, he was super exited to choose his new friend.

"Ladies first, so Emily, which one of these three Pokémon will you chose?" She then threw out an Oshawott, a Snivy, and a Tepig.

"There all so adorable, but I thought about it before hand, and I will chose Oshawott, come here little buddy!" The Oshawott came running towards her and hugged her legs. She then rubbed his head. Professor Juniper handed her the Oshawott's Poké Ball. Emily returned Oshawott.

"Luke, you may choose."

"It's not even a choice! Snivy! Welcome to the team!"

"Here are your Pokédexes. You can use these to record data on Pokémon you find in the wild. You will help me, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know about Emily, but I'm in!" Luke said.

"Hey! I'm in too!" Emily replied.

"That is all. Have a great journey, Emily, Luke!"

"Thanks for everything Professor!" Emily proclaimed.

"No problem!"

They waved to the professor and were off.

_Chapter End_

**A new book! Why begin a new book when you have another one that's just beginning? Why not? The more the merrier! Anyway, I do not own Pokémon, and please review, and if you would be so generous, Favorite and Follow! This is SuicuneSwag, signing off on a good note.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The Chosen One_

"Hey, Luke! Slow down!" Said Emily said while Luke was hurrying to get to the route so he could catch a Pokémon.

"Uh… Huh…" He said between breaths. "Wait… I have an Idea! We should have a battle! Come on, pleaseee!"

"Okay, you have the advantage, but hey, it's a challenge, but we like challenges, don't we Blue?" Emily said to the otter on her shoulder.

"Osha! Oshawott!" Said Blue the Oshawott.

"I see the route just ahead… This area is probably a good spot… Come on out Vines!"

"Sssnivy!" Said Vines.

"Lets start this off with a Leer, Blue!" Emily commanded.

"Vines, lets get to the point with a tackle!"

"Dodge it, Blue!" As Emily said, Blue dodged Vines, but barely, causing "Okay, use your shells to use furry cutter!" Blue charged at Vines. When he was close enough, Blue started furiously chopping at Vines with a super effective move that ended up weakening the Snivy pretty badly.

"Vines, you okay?" Luke asked. Vines replied in a nod. "Cool! Lets give him a taste of a super effective move! Vine Whip!" Vines started to come out of the Snivy's back/neck. They started to slash at Blue, damaging him greatly. "Now, finish that scallop swinging otter with a tackle!" Vines started to charge at Blue.

Right before Vines was going to collide with Blue, Emily commanded her Oshawott to jump above Vines and use furry cutter to finish Vines off, and the cute little otter did just that.

"Yes! Good job Blue!" She then high fived him and said, "Good match," to Luke. Luke was fixing up Vines with potions.

Luke sighed. "Can't win 'em all…"

Emily was being affectionate to Blue when she saw two silver slips of paper with writing on them. "Hey… What's this?" She approached the slips. "Two slips of paper… Wait… 1st class plane tickets… To Kanto?" Her jaw dropped.

"Wait… Two plane tickets to Kanto! Em, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"WE GET TO START OUR JOURNEY IN KANTO!" For the next 10 minutes, they were jumping around all giddy that they got to go to Kanto for their first journey. Usually, people from Unova don't get to go to Kanto since they were on the opposite sides of the world, and that also explains why there are very few Kanto Pokémon in Unova, except maybe Growlithe… but they were rare.

"It says here on the tickets that there is a private airport in Nuvema Town and were going to Kanto on a private jet there!" Luke excitedly exclaimed.

Someone came up to them. "Excuse me, but why are you two so happy?" This made both Emily and Luke jump. This made her chuckle. "Oh… Did I scare you?"

Emily, trying to be polite, asked her what her name was.

She had long, orange hair that she tied in a ponytail with an orange band. She had a red T-shirt, yellow shorts, and two black flip-flops. "Oh, sorry, my name is Faith. You?" Faith asked.

"I'm Emily, and he's Luke."

"Nice to meet you, Luke and Emily!" Faith exclaimed a little too excitedly. "So why were you guys exited?"

Emily scratched the back of her neck. "About that… Luke and me decided to have a battle, and when I won and was congratulating my Oshawott here," She pointed at her shoulder, where Blue was. "and I saw some slips of paper shining in a bush. I picked them up and they were 2 1st class plane tickets to _Kanto… KANTO!_ And here we are…" As she said that, the two tickets split into 3, and nobody saw the splitting except Faith.

"Do you have a 3rd one?" Faith asked.

"I'm pretty sure I don't…" She then checked, and sure enough, she had three tickets. Extremely shocked, she said, "I guess I spoke too soon…"

"Can I come? Please?"

Luke spoke up. "Sure, if you're okay with that, Em?"

"Yeah! That would be fun!" Emily was starting to take a liking to Faith.

Being tired, they went back to Nuvema Town to sleep. They slept in Faith's house, and they met their parents. Faith and Emily slept in the Faith's room, while Luke slept on the couch.

_Chapter End_

**Moar chapterz… So… How did you like it? Tell me in a review! No flames plz… Also I dunz own Pokémon… Tnx fur reading, and in the mean time… ERMEHGERD BERKS!**


End file.
